Power Rangers Music Adventure
by minimoon132002
Summary: Summary inside, prologue now up
1. Chapter 1

Summary

New Characters

Melissa Milo popular super star that has a talent for singing and acting, like most super stars she is very talented and can make anyone envious. She is one that the enemy wants and kidnapped her. The reason is the enemy want she because she has the singing ability to awaken the ancient dinosaur zord, Spinosaurus that hasn't been used for millenniums and that zord can destroy the world with its power and that this zord can combine with the Triceratops and Saber tooth Tiger Zords. Later she finds out the rangers identity and keeps the secret.

Asteroid: female humanoid villainess who obeys the command of the Navy D Ranger and has the power to blast energy beams and kicks through her hands. Sister to Scorpina

Lamy: female humanoid villainess who also obeys Navy D Ranger has the ability to blast energy beams through her hands. Sister to Scorpina

Navy D Ranger: male villain created by Lord Zedd to destroy the Power Rangers and kidnaps Melissa so he can use the zord

Plot

It's the biggest event in ranger history! When the Power Rangers are headed to see a concert by Melissa Milo, something big happens! Apparently, when Melissa was performing, she gets interrupted by two mysterious enemies who are after her. Not only that another ranger appears in town, but only he is working for the enemy. What would the rangers do and how will they save Melissa and save the concert?

Placement

This takes place where Tommy is the white ranger and Jason, Trini, and Zack have not left for the Peace Conference

Disclaimer

**Don't own this and ranger characters just my OC**


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

It's a bright and sunny day down at Angel Grove, California.

The sun is shining, the birds are singing. Yep, today is a peaceful day especially for the Power Rangers, speaking of them, where are they at? Let's head to the youth center! Looks like things here are doing good and pretty busy. I see Ernie is making smoothies for his customers in the front counter.

You can see Bulk and Skull at a table planning to find the ranger's identities. But where are the Power Rangers?

Oh there they are looks like they are in the gym exercising.

You can see Tommy in white and Jason in red sparring against each other. I see Zack in black, Trini in yellow, and Billy in blue practicing a kata. But someone is missing? Where is the pink ranger, Kimberly?

"Has anyone seen Kim lately," Tommy asked as he tried to throw a punch at Jason.

"I think she's spending time with her dad; it turns out her dad was planning something special for her and she wants to find out what he is getting her," Trini replied.

"That sounds nice for her," Jason says as he blocked Tommy.

"I wonder what the surprise is", Zack asked.

"Look no farther, hark comes the lady," Billy said.

Kimberly appears in the room with a bright smile on her face. Everyone stops what they are doing and gathered around Kim.

"Whoa, what up with the smile pretty lady", Zack asked jokingly.

"Guess what my dad just gave me as a surprise", Kimberly says excitedly.

"What is it", Tommy says as he looked at his girlfriend.

"I'll show you, ta-dah", Kimberly says as she presented six tickets in front of them.

"Ok, six tickets to what", Zack says confusedly.

"Six front row seats to Melissa Milo tonight", Kimberly squealed.

"Melissa Milo" everyone exclaimed loudly as they gathered closely to see the tickets.

Melissa Milo is a hugest pop star/ actress to these days in California. She is the most famous teenagers that are best known for her looks and lovely singing. Plus known fact she is also one of the famous actresses debuted at such a young age at 10 years old.

"Seriously, Melissa Milo, I love her", Trini squealed as she grabbed her ticket from Kimberly.

"Probably not much like me", Zack says jokingly as he grabbed his ticket from Kim.

"Zack, you practically drool over any famous girl", Tommy says as he rolled his eyes.

That's when Zack stuck his tongue out at him, while the others laughed.

"But dang, front row seats how did your dad end up with these, because technically her concert are usually sold out", Zack says as he looked over his ticket.

"Better question is how your dad knows about the Melissa Milo", Tommy says as he grabbed his ticket from her.

"I might have mentioned to him maybe once or twice a week," Kimberly giggled as she looked at her ticket.

"Melissa Milo, this female singer has an incredible vocal cords that's provides beautification of music much less how many awards she had won for entertainment industries in the world", Billy says as he grabbed his ticket from Kim.

That is when the other three got blank looks on his face.

"Trini, translation", Jason asked as he got blank look on his face.

Trini smiled and shook her head saying, "He says that Melissa has an incredible voice and that she won a lot of awards."

"Oh", everyone says as they understood the message.

"Anyways, I agree not only she is famous for her singing, but she is famous for her singing but she is talented for acting in movies", Trini says as he took her ticket from Kim.

"You know you guys, I say we go to the concert have some fun and maybe meet her in real life", Jason says as he took his ticket from Kim.

"And then who knows maybe Lord Zedd will probably make an appearance at this concert and ruin the fun for us," Zack joked.

"Don't jinx it" everyone shouted

Meanwhile up on the moon base of Lord Zedd's castle, Lord Zedd himself was in his throne room thinking of a way to defeat the Power Rangers.

"So the famous Melissa Milo is in town eh", he schemed out loud.

"This is my chance to use her power to awaken that zord that beats us around millennium ago", he continued.

"Goldar, get in here you buffoon", Zedd shouted angrily.

"Yes, my liege", Goldar says as he entered the throne room.

"Has Finster finish creating that monster that he supposedly working on all month", Zedd commanded.

"Yes sire, Finster says the monster will be ready momentarily", Goldar replied.

"Good, go help the monster be prepared for this mission and also tell Scorpina's sister if they are ready for battle", Zedd ordered.

"Yes, my lord right away", Goldar says as he left the room.

"It will be a matter of time for the Ranger's defeat is in our hands and nothing will stop this for conquering this world", Zedd cackled as he summoned his staff.

He used his staff to create a magical box. Then as the box appeared in his hand, he set it down on his throne. As a he sat on his throne, he appeared the box and takes out a mysterious power coin that glows navy. Zedd cackled in joy for his creation.

**Uh-oh looks like Zedd is up to something and looks what he is going to do. If you want to know what happens next please review**


End file.
